Pokemon Lemons: Continuous Stories
by Tellin'Stories
Summary: Lemons: A set of story-driven lemons centered around a former member of Team Magma and her escapades in pokephelia. I'll also be posting other continuous stories of the same type as I go along. Ch1 mentions requests; I do request fics, so if you want your story told, leave a review with your idea in it.
1. Flaring-Up

It had been three years after the failed attempt of Team Magma's expansion of the land. Since then, the team had stayed together, but they never did much in the way of plans or adventures like they used to. A research project here, a battle tournament there; they acted more like a loose guild of fire-type trainers more than anything now.

Ravi had been there the day that Team Magma's plan had been set in motion. She was the second grunt to the left in a group of five grunts that attacked a kid when he infiltrated the base.

She had joined the team as a way to train her fire pokemon, but ended up using the mandatory poochyena during the battle. She resented not being able to use her own pokemon at first, but "Pavlov" the poochyena grew on her after a while and became a strong Mightyena

Ravi sat in the breakroom in the Magma base, thinking about how to liven things up now that most of the team was out on business in Mossdeep City, and those that were left behind had been ordered to guard separate areas of the base. Out of sheer boredom, she absent-mindedly lifted up her skirt and began rubbing her clit.

It felt so good to have something to relieve the monotony of guard duty. She stood up from the chair she was seated in and layed down on the nearest bed, reaching under her panties so she could finger herself properly.

This felt even better. She explored her vagina, starting with a single finger. She moved to two fingers, and then three as she went, panting and breathing heavily as she continued. After a minute or two, she came, soaking her fingers and panties.

"Ahh," she sighed sadly. "I can't walk around with wet panties." She slipped them off over her shoes and set them across the back of the nearby chair to dry out. "I'm still so horny… What to do, what to do?" She mused to herself as she stared up at the ceiling. There was nobody around that wouldn't be guarding somewhere else, and the only other thing she could think to do was-

No. She couldn't. It was depraved. She had lived her entire life laughing at the mere thought of it, as did everyone else she knew. She could never do something like that.

And yet - no one would ever know that she did.

There were no cameras in the breakroom for privacy reasons. Grunts used this room all the time when the base was empty for sexual escapades, but to do this was…

Ravi plucked a pokeball from her belt and pressed the button, releasing the pokemon inside with a flash of light.

"Might!" Pavlov stood proudly on the tile floor. He sniffed the air and caught the scent of Ravi's soaking-wet panties. He nuzzled the pink fabric, taking in the smell and becoming aroused. His thick, red dick unsheathed itself between his legs, growing as he sniffed the panties more and more. He pulled away from the panties and caught even more of the scent. He sniffed the area, drawing closer to Ravi as he went. Followed the scent to its source and began to nuzzle Ravi's exposed slit.

He began to lick at it, lapping up the juices leaking out, causing Ravi to moan in satisfaction. Pavlov kept licking, reaching under her flaps with his tongue and exploring with every lick.

"Ohh. Don't stop; that feels so good."

Pavlov didn't understand what Ravi was saying, but he didn't intend to back off now. He pushed his tongue deeper, lapping up her cum. She reached climax, spraying Pavlov in the snout with cum and causing him to yip in surprise.

"That was amazing." Ravi could see precum start to leak from her Mightyena dick. She closed her eyes and steadfastly gave the command; "Let's take this to the next level."

She flipped herself over, laying on her hands and knees on the bed with her legs splayed. Pavlov got the message and jumped onto the bed with her. He mounted her and wasted no time hurriedly shoving his engorged penis into her.

"Ahh!" Ravi cried out in pain. The Mityana pulled back and thrust in again, breaking through Ravi's hymen. Blood began to leak out and run down her leg. Ravi's arms buckled beneath her, smashing her face into the bedspread.

Pavlov continued, headless of her plight. _Pavlov was never the smartest member of the team._ Ravi put together a weak observation between the jolts of pain. She grabbed the top of the bedspread and bit down on it to attempt to dull the sensation. The pain continued, but as it went on, Ravi could feel an immense pleasure building as well; even better than when she touched herself.

Ravi felt Pavlov slowing down slightly. She briefly craned her neck down to look at him from an upsidedown perspective. Just as she had done this, he renewed his thrusts, forcing his dick into her even harder, forcing the knot at the base of his shaft into her, locking in place. On an animalistic instinct, Ravi began gyrating her hips, causing Pavlov to howl and her to yell out loud.

Out of seemingly nowhere, she felt herself begin to cum. She tried to hold it in, but could only hold it so long before she sprayed cum over both their crotches. This sent Pavlov over the edge. He let out another howl as he ejaculated. Ravi could feel her womb fill to the brim with his hot, sticky semen.

Ravi could feel Pavlov's cock throbbing as he came. Eventually, he stopped cumming, and collapsed onto her, cock still locked into her. She could hear him panting as they both lay on the bed together.

"That... was… great… Pavlov… Now please… get out of… me." Pavlov's knot was still secured firmly inside her. In response to this, Pavlov started pumping again, this time, pinning Ravi down on the bed. "Pav! Stop!" Ravi pleaded with her pokemon. Pavlov continued despite her cries.

She came again; she didn't want to admit it, but it felt even better than the first time. He continued and pounded her even harder. Ravi felt Pavlov rub against a patch of her vagina. She came instantly at her complete surprise. He brushed past it again, causing her to cum again. Her eyes started to roll back as she came for a third time in a row. "Oh yah!" she called out.

Pavlov couldn't take the triple barrage of cum, and let his load loose soon after, filling her up so much that their combined cum shot out of Ravi and pooled below them. Pavlov's cock pulsed in time with his cum until the stream subsided again.

Ravi felt her Mityana's dick soften and his knot shrink to the point that she could finally free herself. She stood up, a mixture of blood andcum streaming down her legs. Pavlov slumped onto the bed, panting heavily from the effort. She considered scolding him for not obeying orders, but then remembered how great it had felt. "Pav, return." The Mightyena disappeared in a ray of red light. Ravi looked around to make sure that nobody had observed her little escapade.

"I guess that I have something to do during guard duty now."


	2. Helping the Flame Grow

Thanks for the feedback on the story. I'll be getting to requests as soon as I finish this portion of the story, starting with zen's suggestion. On a related note, this portion of the story felt too long to be just one chapter, so I split it into two chunks, so the next update will be a continuation of this. As to the guidelines for submitting, doing it in the review section is fine, but if you want a more private/anonymous submission, just message me through Fanfic's PM system. Also, I didn't quite have the room to state all of the guidelines in the description, so here it is: At this point, I feel that I have the technical skill in writing this sort of thing to put nearly any pokemon that isn't incredibly un-sexy (ie, snorlax, jynx…). I'm most skilled in writing straight lemons, but I could try my hand at a lesbian one sometime. I don't feel like I could give justice to a gay sex scene, but if you guys really want one, I could try a few drafts of one if you don't give me too many restrictions on plot or characters. I also don't do scat fetishes, futa, or anything that could be considered excessively violent or disgusting. (No vore, gore, scat, or body-horror.) Light BDSM, bondage, foot fetishes, role playing, or things like that are OK. If you guys request something that I deem to be "too much," I'll make an update saying so.

This is a continuation of Ravi's story from my last fic.

Ravi had grown a lot in the year that she had been traveling. After leaving team Magma, she decided to make a new start for herself in the Kanto Region by releasing her former team and obtaining a pokedex and pokemon from professor Oak. Naturally, she had chosen a charmander; fire pokemon are what drew her into Team Magma in the first place. She had trained in Kanto for a while, and after evolving her little "Kaiser" into a chameleon, she decided it would be good to set off for her home region again.

Ravi stopped to take a huge swig of water from her pack. She had been hiking for hours up the back of Mt. Chimney, and the strain had gotten to her. She sat down on a rough boulder and handed the water off to Kaiser.

"Char." He polished off what was left in the bottle and handed it back to Ravi.

"Gee, thanks." She stuffed the bottle next to the other ones in her pack and rummaged around for a full one. A cacophony of rustling plastic notated a complete lack of full bottles. She sighed heavily and looked at her charmeleon. Kaiser was a bit larger than most other chameleons, at almost four feet. He also had a lighter coloration than the picture on the pokedex showed. Ravi had always been unsure what to make of that. Kaiser's scales weren't quite yellow, but they were definitely lighter than what she had seen on pictures. Since she had noticed, Ravi had speculated that it was an environmental thing, but never found anyone else who had a charmeleon, so it was impossible to tell for sure.

She stood up and started the trudge up the rough slope again, Kaiser in tow. That's why she was heading to Lavaridge Town in the first place; to find out more about Fire pokemon from the gym leader there. Since she was a young girl, Ravi was fascinated by fire pokemon, but never had one of her own until now. As she grew up and started traveling with Kaiser, she had only grown more curious. She wanted to know all about what they ate, where they lived, how they had sex…

Ravi shook the thought out of her head. She had never had sex with Kaiser before. She felt that it would have been weird. The professor said that he was fully matured as a charmander before she got him, but he was much smaller than her. Then again, she had caught glimpses of a rather mean-looking cock from time to time when Kaiser spied a rather frisky arbok in the woods once.

They came to the top of the ridge and looked down into the valley below. From where they were standing, they could see the welcoming houses of Lavaridge Town spreading below them. It was a tricky climb down to the valley floor, but well worth the effort as they rushed into the pokemart, money in hand.

Ravi slapped a crumpled wad of cash onto the register and shouted to the clerk, "How much water can this buy me?!"

The clerk looked at the cash and gave an uncertain "Umm…" Before he had time to properly react, Ravi reached into a nearby cooler, scooped up every bottle that she could carry, and walked back out the front door with a "Keep the change." Kaiser followed shortly after, giving a grin and a quick, "Char." to the clerk.

It took about an hour of sitting in the shade, sipping ice-cold water for the two of them to start feeling better. They began wandering the streets until they came across a building with a sign out front reading,

_Lavaridge Gym_

_Leader: Flannery_

Ravi and Kaiser entered, both brimming with excitement. This was their chance to finally learn about fire pokemon from a true expert. Inside the gym, they found a maze of water, steam and heat. They fought hard through multiple tough opponents, but forced their way slowly through the dungeness gym, finding themselves on a lower level that was filled with thick steam.

"Charm…" Kaiser whined. Ravi looked down to see him struggling in the humidity.

"Hang in there. We're almost to the gym leader."

They stepped into the shroud of fog and found themselves standing on a raised slab of black stone with a shallow, rectangular pool of water in the center. Steam rose up from around the slab, creating an opaque wall of mist. Behind the pool stood the gym leader, Flannery.

She was dressed in a flame-patterned bikini top under a low-cut belly top. She wore a pair of ragged blue jeans and a red belt with no shoes. Her shockingly red hair seemed to burst from the back of her head in a giant "X."

"So you're my next opponent." Flannery sounded confident and concise. She took a step forwards and placed a hand on a belt-mounted pokeball.

Ravi was a little taken-aback by her brashness. "No no no no no. I just came here to learn more about fire pokemon. I didn't mean to challenge you."

Flannery seemed to freeze in surprise, as if not knowing that there was any other reason to storm into a gym and beat everyone in it on the way to the leader. The moment passed and she seemed to relax. "All - Alright, then…" Flannery tripped over her words. A hot blush erupted in her cheeks. "Let's… Talk." She didn't' move. Flannery, Ravi, and Kaiser stood staring at eachother until Ravi worked up the courage to ask a question.

"Is there anywhere to sit and talk here?"

Flannery glanced around in a panic, eyes settling on the pool in front of them. "R-right here." She presented it with both arms out, as if trying as hard as possible to convey that it was the most normal thing in the world for challengers to sit in the pool. She began to take off her overshirt and pants, leaving a flame-patterned bikini top and bottom. Before she could think twice about it, she slid herself into the pool, resting at about breast-height while sitting.

She sat there, waiting for Ravi to move. "I don't have a swimming suit." Ravi finally said, cheeks growing just as red as Flannery's.

"Thats… no problem… J-just strip down. W-we're both girls, here."

Ravi felt awkward about it but she started to undress as well as Flannery undid her top and slipped her panties off as well. Ravi pulled off her Magma jacket - the one thing she kept from her old job - and her black, strapless bra, leaving her breasts open to the air where her nipples hardened almost immediately. She undid her pants and pulled those off in one quick motion as well, pulling her panties down along with them.

Ravi looked at the now nude Flannery. They regarded each other nervously, taking in what the other had to offer. Flannery noted that, while she had larger nipples, Ravi's breast size was slightly bigger. Ravi looked at Flannery's submerged crotch, and could make out that she styled her pubes in the shape of a flame as opposed to her own waxed and shaved pubes. They both had similar body shapes, with slim, yet well-defined muscle tone.

Kaiser took note of all these things. His cock began to slip out of its slit in his crotch, growing to its full length of seven inches. His tail also burst with a renewed strength, burning larger than it ever had before. He turned his back and tried to hide himself before the two could see his arousal.

Ravi slipped into the water slowly, sinking into the hot mineral water with a sigh of relief.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

Ravi pondered the question for a bit and asked the first thing that came to her mind. "Why is my charmeleon that color?"

Flanner looked shocked by the statement, but soon regained her composure. She looked at Kaiser and started to give her response; "A lot of different pokemon have different colors and attributes depending on where they grew up, what experiences they've had, and what lineage they have." She stepped out of the pool and started to walk towards Kaiser, who steadfastly tried to hide his erection. "Your's seems to be a twilight variant." She crouched low behind him and ran a hand down the base of his tail, sending a shiver down his spine and up his cock, which twitched with excitement. "Twilights grow to have rich, dusk-colored scales when they evolve so they can camouflage themselves in the mornings and evenings. Aparently they're supposed to be very smart." Flannery softly held Kaiser's tail in place as she looked at his face and talons, eventually noticing his throbbing erection. "And also very frisky."

"What was that?" Ravi looked over the side of the pool, unable to see what was transpiring.

Flannery gripped Kaiser's cock and spun him around, leading him closer to the pool. "I had heard that Twilight charizards and chameleons were notable for their mating habits, but I've never experienced one before, so I didn't know for sure. I guess the rumors are true." Kaiser's flame flared brighter again, and the movement and pressure had jostled his inexperienced dick around during the walk over. With a cry, he came all over Flannery's hand, spraying so far that some of it spattered on Ravi's breasts.

His dick pulsed with cum, and began to emit a white light. The light enveloped him, and with a flash, the charmeleon that was there was replaced by a huge charizard. Kaiser gave a roar as he finished cumming, still going from before the transformation. His Seven inch shaft was now replaced by a massive foot-long cock that curved up and tapered to a fine point at the end. It was a fine pink color with a dark, almost seared-looking tip to it, and was covered in small, fleshy bulges, each only a fraction of an inch large, but still noticeable.

He had grown considerably from his four-foot frame into a six-foot, two inch behemoth with a wingspan to match. The most striking change, however, came from the radiant pink color that he reflected like a rainbow of oil on water. As Ravi and Flannery watched, the colors seemed to change and move, as if being controlled by light refraction and Kaiser himself.

Flannery looked down at her crotch to find that she had been fingering herself throughout the process without noticing. She looked down at Ravi's to find her doing the exact same thing.

Flannery touched her shoulder. "I can see that you enjoy a little bit of _fun_ with your pokemon from time to time. Do you want to have some fun with mine too?"

Ravi blushed, but knew that she had been craving this for a long time coming. "Of corse."

Flannery led Kaiser to the edge of the water. "A powerful Charizard like yours is actually fine in water as long as it doesn't get injured. Its flame is hot enough to create its own pocket of air." Kaiser stepped into the water, and carefully lowered his tail in with a loud hiss of steam being created, followed by a steady stream of bubbles when it was finally submerged.

Flannery stepped back out to get a pokeball from her belt. "Go, Fawkes!" in a flash of light, a blaziken appeared with a mighty "Blaze!"

The blaziken took notice of what seemed to be going on, and a pink bulge began to appear from its crotch, growing until it became its full twelve inches. Ravi noted that it looked a lot like a human cock, but much larger and thicker.

Fawkes stepped to Flannery and began prodding her pussy with the tip. "Not yet, Fawkes, save it for our guest." She turned to face Ravi and Kaiser. "As you may have guessed, we have a special relationship." She began tugging at the blaziken's dick as she spoke. "We belong to a small group called pokephiles. I can see that you practice it as well, so I'll skip the introduction for now. basically, we do things like this." Flannery lead her blaziken into the water and sat him down. She positioned herself over his dick and forced herself down on it, taking the entire length in one pump.

She moaned in pleasure and began to thrust herself up and down on his shaft. Fawkes reached up and caressed her breasts, pulling at her tits and pushing them together. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Flannery was in heaven as she leaned forwards, freeing up more motion to slide Fawkes's dick inside of her. Fawkes started to thrust as well, nearly taking his penis out of her with every thrust.

Suddenly, Flannery changed tactic and began gyrating her hips roughly with the blaziken fully inside of her. This new motion only lasted a minute before Flannery began pumping up and down harder and faster than ever. With every repetition, water splashed everywhere, and Flannery yelled louder and louder.

Finally, with the twin cries of Flannery and Fawkes bellowing through the misty air, they came together. Cum swiftly filled Flannery's womb and backed up into her vagina, leaking out and into the pool, clouding the water around them for a brief moment before dissipating.

Flannery turned around, cock still planted up to her cervix, and proclaimed with a cheery smile; "Now you try!"

I'll be finishing this part of the story in the next update, so don't go anywhere.


	3. Keeping the Flame Hot

Holy cow. I never thought that doing an open suggestion box for pokemon erotica would have yielded so much feedback. I'm sorry that I can't get to all of your suggestions at once, but I can start on them on a first-come, first-serve basis for the most part. Every idea that's been sent to me so far can be used in some regard (I might change details here and there to fit it a bit better with the other stories), and the requests keep flowing. That being said, I can't do everyones' requests in order of appearance. A few of you have been requesting lucario stories, and I feel that oversaturating fics with one particular pokemon or group of pokemon would pigeonhole me for only writing those particular types of stories. (Same goes for blazikens and charizards right now.) If I feel that something is too similar to what I just wrote, or that the idea needs some time to rework, I'll hold off on writing it for a while. You can still request pokemon that are popular, but I probably won't use the idea for a while. (I'll be trying to stay as close as I can to the established canon of pokemon; If your fic idea involves magic or people transforming into pokemon, expect it to be **heavily** reworked.) If you guys want to, I'm up for writing things like tangela/tentacruel - female trainer, if you catch my drift; not all of this has to be humanoids.

In addition to the requested stories, I've decided to continue the story of Ravi from this fic and the previous two chapters. I won't do as many updates of her in the future (unless it gets enough requests). I've also decided to split Ravi's story from the requested stories. Please check around my page for new updates on the requests.

One last thing. I heard something about the "Grand Fanfic Invasion of Last Year." I just started on fanfic about a month ago. I've been told that it might be somewhat related to pokemon lemons, but I can't find any outside sources on what it might be. Please send help; I'm lost on the internet again.

Ravi gazed at her charizard's new cock. It glistened softly in the dim light with a combination of hot spring water and precum. She looked back at Flannery - with her blaziken's member still firmly inside her. Flannery gave a nod of approval. Ravi turned back to face Kaiser. She took a deep breath and spread her legs, straddling Kaiser's legs and tail. Her wet pussy rubbed against the bottom of Kaiser's shaft, causing them both to shutter.

_I know that I had sex with Pavlov, but that was different; it was a lot smaller and there wasn't anyone around then too see me-_

Before she could think of any other reasons not to, she pushed up on Kaiser's abdomen, lifted her hips and pushed herself onto his dick. It sank deep into her before it finally couldn't go any farther. Kaiser let out a roar and a jet of flames into the air above them. Ravi tried pushing farther, eyes screwed shut from the effort, but his dick was too big for her to continue. She propped herself up in a squatting position with her knees resting in the dip between Kaiser's legs and body.

She pushed herself up, listening to the wet sucking noise and savoring the feeling before dropping back down onto his shaft, again, stopping once she was too tight to accommodate any more. She pushed off again, yelping involuntarily as she felt the nubs on Kaiser's dick brush past her clit.

She thrust herself up and down over and over, feeling his strong, thick, curved member penetrate her with every repetition. After what seemed like forever, she looked down at Kaiser's cock to find that there were still about two inches of his cock to go before reaching the very bottom. With a wicked glint in her eye, Ravi lifted herself completely off of his dick, took a deep breath, and tried to relax as much as possible as she slowly impaled herself on his hot, steamy cock.

She let it slip inside her, savoring the curve in its shape and the small bumps that massaged her vagina with every minute movement. Her descent slowed and gradually stopped at the one inch mark, placing a single knob on Kaiser's cock directly onto Ravi's clit. She savored the feeling and began to rotate her hips slightly to generate more friction on it. This sent Kaiser into a frenzy. He let out another roar, grabbed Ravi's arms with his talons, and pulled her down further onto his dick.

Ravi let out a cry of pain at the unexpected force, and struggled for a moment until she felt a an abnormality in Kaiser's member; at the very bottom where the shaft meets the slit that holds it, Ravi felt a dip. As Kaiser pushed farther, she realized that his entire cock equated to one big knot with a huge dropoff at the base.

Her cunt closed around the entirety of his dick, locking it in place. They both yelled in a combination of agony and unparalleled pleasure. Ravi could feel Kaiser's head poking through her cervix. Sheer panic tightened every muscle in Ravi's body, squeezing Kaiser's cock in a vice grip, causing Kaiser to cum.

Ravi felt like the world's larges garden hose had just been turned on inside her as cum quickly plugged every available nook and cranny in Ravi's womb. The flood of semen continued as it filled her already tight vagina, spraying hot, sweet semen out and covering everything within a ten foot radius. Through all of this, Ravi was experiencing what seemed to be one continuous orgasm as she came consecutively an innumerable amount of times. Cum from the both of them seemed to flow endlessly until - after what seemed like hours - they both stopped.

Ravi lifted herself off of Kaiser's now limp shaft, cum from the both of them flowing out of her cunt. Kaiser laid in the water, tongue hanging out of his mouth. Ravi was vaguely aware of Flannery and Fawkes cumming together, but felt too tired to investigate further. Her arms felt like lead as she waded her way to the edge of the pool, lifted herself out, and collapsed into sleep a little bit away from the edge.


End file.
